


Lack-of-Concentration Detox

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassment, Humor, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor intended for the clone feed to be fully expelled the day before, in the forest. His bladder had other ideas..





	Lack-of-Concentration Detox

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Detoxing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807829) by [Forget_About_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me). 



> Alternate Ending to chapter 4 of “the Doctor’s Problem”, if Donna has known about the scale, and signs that the Doctor needed the loo.

Donna noticed the Doctor running in a  _ very  _ odd way. He was pressing his thighs together. Remembering the incident in the forest, she had an inkling what was wrong. The frown he displayed later, confirmed it. The Doctor needed the loo. 

 

“Doctor? Where are you on the scale?” she asked him quietly, using the system he had set up with Martha. 

 

“What scale?” Jenny interrupted with curiosity.

 

“It’s a secret, you wouldn’t understand,” Donna explained quickly, looking back at the Doctor with concern.

 

“6, I think” the Doctor stated, frustrated at his kidneys causing these uncomfortable circumstances.

 

“How come you need to go again?” Donna asked curiously. 

 

“The detox is..was, still happening. The wee at the tree didn’t get it all out. Just felt the need a few minutes ago,” The Doctor explained. 

 

Donna stroked his shoulder sympathetically. There obviously wasn’t anything she could do to help. 

 

—————————————————-——

 

When they found the source, the Doctor and Donna also found Martha, who had befriended the Hath. As he hugged her, she felt his tension. 

 

“Doctor?” she questioned, looking at him concerned. He raised 8 fingers in explanation. 

 

“Why do you..” she began to ask, like Donna. Then she realized. “Detox still happening?” She asked finally. The Doctor nodded. “Or, rather it  _ was _ ,” he corrected.

 

Martha went over to Donna. 

 

“See any toilets around here?” she asked. 

 

“Mm.. oh, look over there!” Donna replied, pointing, at a semi-distant bathroom sign

 

Martha showed it to the Doctor who thanked her and went off. He returned shortly after, visibly  _ relieved.  _

 

_ ‘Note to self: always assume a detox involves going twice.’  _ He noted to himself. 

 

The End


End file.
